


This Is Probably The Shortest Fanfic You've Ever Read

by Kokris



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hopefully this will keep me motivated to write more, I just had to write this, M/M, This is experimental, no beta we die like men, que sera sera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokris/pseuds/Kokris
Summary: Setting myself on a challenge so I can get back into writing- write the shortest fanfics. I'm going to keep them as short as 5 words or less.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: 5 Words Or Less





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader: I am so sorry

Taeyong pretty, Mark flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark shy, Taeyong notice


	3. Chapter 3

Mark stutter, Taeyong smile


	4. Chapter 4

Taeyong gently takes Mark's hand


	5. Chapter 5

Taeyong whispers in Mark's ear


	6. Chapter 6

Mark struggles to find words


	7. Chapter 7

Mark over thinks everything now


	8. Chapter 8

Taeyong caresses Mark's cheek. Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is 6 words long. Sorry about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Taeyong takes Mark's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm 1 week late. Sorry about that.

Taeyong smiles sweetly.


	11. Chapter 11

"I kinda like you".


	12. Chapter 12

Taeyong gets shy. However,


	13. Chapter 13

He maintains eye contact.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're more than a friend...


	15. Chapter 15

... you're my everything. Would you...


	16. Chapter 16

...like to become my boyfriend?"


	17. Chapter 17

Mark's brain short circuited.


	18. Chapter 18

Mark stutters. Stammers.


	19. Chapter 19

Mark trips on his words.


	20. Chapter 20

But he manages...


	21. Chapter 21

To squeak out a "yes".


	22. Chapter 22

That was the beginning


	23. Chapter 23

...of a wholesome and ...


	24. Chapter 24

...beautiful relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K that's it I'm done with this one. I might start another fanfic like this with a different pairing. Who knows?  
> Come chat on my CuriousCat!  
> https://curiouscat.qa/Kokriss


End file.
